


Insomnia

by marmolita



Series: Trek prompt fills [1]
Category: Star Trek: Enterprise
Genre: Drabble, F/M, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-26
Updated: 2014-10-26
Packaged: 2018-02-22 15:22:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 493
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2512481
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/marmolita/pseuds/marmolita
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Written for prompt: Trip trying to convince Hoshi to sleep when she has insomnia.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Insomnia

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt from tumblr user captainofthenx02. Set somewhere around The Expanse/The Xindi.

It's 0300 when Trip makes his way into the mess hall, blearily rubbing his eyes as he stands staring at the food choices. He blinks twice, three times, and the sandwiches and salads come into focus. One of the sandwiches looks like maybe it's resequenced turkey on rye, and he'd rather have some pecan pie but the sandwich is probably a better choice for this time of night so he takes it.

The mess hall is nearly empty -- the night shift runs on light staff and it's not a standard break time. Trip is supposed to be sleeping, _should_ be sleeping, but he can't. After tossing and turning with nightmares for a couple hours he'd gotten up and gone down to engineering to catch up on some maintenance, then wandered down here. There's one person in the mess hall besides himself, so he drops heavily into the chair across from her.

"Can't sleep either?" he asks. Hoshi looks up from the PADD she's studying and brushes hair out of her eyes, then takes a long sip of what he thinks is hot cocoa.

"Every time I try to sleep I just start thinking about the stories of what happened to Klingons and Vulcans who went into the Expanse." She sighs and leans on her elbow. "Anatomically inverted? That's the stuff of nightmares right there."

Trip changes the subject and asks what Hoshi thinks about having the MACOs assigned to the ship, and eats his sandwich while she tells him about how she's made a game of trying to identify where each of them is from by their accents. By the time he's finished, she's nodding off in the middle of her sentences and her words aren't really making sense anymore.

"Hoshi?" he asks.

"Ikitakunai!" she exclaims, head jerking up. He raises his eyebrows at her. "Oh, I'm sorry, did I drift off?"

"I think we'd better get you to bed," Trip says, standing up and offering her his hand. She sways a little when she starts to walk, so he puts his hand on her back to steady her.

"Aren't you going to go to sleep?" she asks when they reach the junction to his quarters and he keeps walking with her.

"To be honest I've had the worst nightmares since the attack. Anything that'll put more nightmares off by a few minutes is fine by me."

They reach her quarters and Trip stops in the doorway. "You can come in and stay, if you want," Hoshi offers. "Maybe if we're not alone we might both sleep a little better."

Trip shakes his head. "I don't think it would be appropriate--"

"Just to sleep," she says. "Just for one night. I know you need some sleep as much as I do."

He hesitates, considers, checks both directions in the corridor, then shrugs and follows her in. "For both our sakes I hope this works."

Neither of them has any more nightmares that night.


End file.
